Late Autumn
by on-yu
Summary: Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto Sekarang aku bersiap untuk musim dingin yang semakin dekat Musim dingin yang penuh dengan kegelapan tak berujung Musim dingin yang penuh akan dirimu


_**Disclaimer**_**: **_**Naruto**_** © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning! : OOC, Typo bertebaran, dan segala kekurangan lain nya.**_

_**Late Autumn**_

Aku bermimpi tadi malam ... Kami berjalan bersama-sama bergandengan tangan tapi tiba-tiba , kau menghilang ...

Aku terbangun dengan air mata mengalir di wajahku yang lemah ...

_**Membuka lemari**__**  
**__**Beberapa potong**__**pakaian tertangkap**__**mataku**__**  
**__**Meskipun**__**sedikit terlalu dini**__**, **__**Aku mengenakannya**__**  
**__**Bayanganku di**__**cermin**__**tampak sama seperti**__**saat itu**_

Hahh~ Aku menghela nafas panjang, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untukku, aku bergegas memunguti beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakkan di meja, kemudian dengan cepat menyambar roti bakar keju yang tadi sempat kubuat.

Aku menggigit nya dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk, tangan sebelah kiri kupakai untuk memegang kertas dan satu nya lagi untuk mengunci pintu apartment yang sudah 2 tahun ini ku tempati.

**Ino P.O.V**

Aku merindukannya .

Aku merindukannya tanpa keraguan.

Ketika dia pergi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan hidup ku. Aku mendedikasikan diriku untuk bisa bersamanya selama aku hidup .

Tapi sekarang ... dia tidak di sini lagi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Kubiarkan hujan menyapu tubuh ku ringkihku , Aku berlutut dan membelai marmer dingin di hadapan ku. Saat aku menelusuri nama yang tertera " Uchiha Sasuke " tertulis di atasnya dengan jari-jari membeku , hatiku meleleh untuk beberapa alasan yang aku sendiri tidak tau. Itu seperti saat pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa aku telah kehilangan nya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya . Aku merasa seperti terjebak . Terperangkap dalam dunia ku sendiri, dunia yang penuh dengan kesengsaraan, kerinduan dan kesedihan ...

Mereka terus mengatakan padaku untuk melanjutkan hidup ku. Aku harus mulai mendapatkan pengganti nya dan melupakan masa lalu kami . Tapi dengan demikian, Aku merasa bahwa itu akan menjadi penghianatan terhadap ingatan tentang nya, kenangan Kami ...

Untuk kesekian kalinya ... air mata meluncur di wajah ku seperti hujan yang terus menghujam tubuhku ringkihku.

_**Ini**__**akan**__**lebih baik jika**__**cuaca**__**dingin**__**  
**__**Matahari terbenam**__**di lembah**__**  
**__**Aroma**__**kopi**__**membawaku**__**kembali ke masa**__**  
**__**Saat aku**__**melihat**__**pakaian musim dingin**__**melalui jendela toko**_

"Ahh … seperti nya bau musim dingin sudah tercium!"

Ucap nya, Dengan senyum itu, seulas senyum yang menjadi ciri khas nya, Ia menggenggam tangan ku erat.

"Ha?" Bahkan aku belum sedikitpun mengecap Kopi yang baru saja ia pesankan, Tak menunggu lama lagi Ia menarikku untuk keluar dari Kedai Kopi itu.

_**Ya, kau lah yang membawaku keluar  
Menggenggam tanganku di balik sakuku  
Kau yang di penghujung musim gugur itu, kemana kau pergi**_

_**Aku merindukan suara langkah kakimu**_

Senyum itu . . .

Senyum yang paling indah, Aku suka.

Aku suka bagaimana ia memandang ku, Bagaimana ia tersenyum padaku dan kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

Aku Suka! Aku Suka hangat nafas nya yang menyapu wajahku ketika kami saling menatap dalam diam.

Detak jantung nya yang teratur saat aku berada di dekapan nya.

"Sa . . . Sasuke . . ." Ucapku lirih.

Senyuman itu … Lagi! Mengembang saat ia melepaskan pelukan nya padaku , Menggenggam tangan ku, Menggenggam tanganku erat di dalam saku ku.

Aku hanya mampu membisu, seketika hawa dingin menelusup ke dalam hati kemudian manjalar ke seluruh tubuh ku.

Aku tau ini adalah sebuah firasat, Ya! Sebuah firasat buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sedang menyiksa dirimu lagi?" Suara bass pemuda itu terdengar nyaring di telingaku.

Saat aku mendongak, Senyum tipis terukir di wajah nya . Dan di sana, aku melihatnya untuk kedua kalinya memegang payung untuk melindungi ku dari deras nya hujan. Air mata jatuh di wajah ku bahkan lebih deras saat aku menatapnya di tengah hujan yang mengguyur tubuh nya . Aku melihat Naruto seolah-olah aku melihat Sasuke, Aku tidak bisa menahan nya, lagi-lagi aku menangis.

Dia memberiku senyum penuh kesedihan.

"Adegan ini tampak tidak asing lagi, kau tidak berpikir begitu, Ino?"

Dia mengulurkan tanganya

"Ayo, aku tidak akan membawamu lagi ke rumah kami jika kau pingsan lagi"

Aku tersenyum meskipun kesepian yang ku rasakan.

Aku memegang tangannya, "Maaf, Naruto, Hanya saja kau itu mengingatkanku pada almarhum kekasihku"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku mengerti" Dia menjawab dan membantu ku bangun.

"Ini ... " katanya sambil meletakkan mantel hitam yang hangat di bahu ku yang menggigil.

" Pakailah ini ..! Demi kebaikan mu!"

Uzumaki Naruto ... Ini adalah kedua kalinya kami bertemu . Tempat yang sama ... adegan yang sama ... Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku pingsan ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya .

Mereka terlihat sangat mirip. Tidak dalam bentuk fisik namun …. Saat aku menatap mata nya, mata itu nampak sama karena itu memang mata yang dimiliki Sasuke, Ya! Sasuke ku! Mendonorkan mata nya untuk Naruto!

Bergumam terima kasih singkat, Aku melirik ke belakang pada makam Sasuke .

"Sampai Jumpa Sasuke-kun, Aku akan datang lagi nanti .. "

**Naruto P.O.V**

Aku menatap sosoknya tidur saat aku duduk di sofa di dekatnya. Dia tampak stres dan, sedih . Siapa yang tidak akan sedih ? Kehilangan cinta pertama itu pasti sulit sekali untuk nya, Dia sangat mencintai pria itu! Pria yang memiliki mata ini, Mata yang sama yang dulu pernah ia pakai untuk menatap gadis ini.

Beruntung sekali kau Sasuke! Ya begitulah nama yang tertera pada nisan nya.

Ini adalah pertemuan kedua kami . Yang pertama adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam orang yang telah mendonorkan mata nya untukku, pada mula nya sulit sekali untukku mendapat informasi siapa pendonor mata untukku sebenar nya, namun aku terus memaksa Tsunade baa-chan , Sekaligus dokter yang melakukkan operasi transplantasi mata terhadapku, untuk memberi tahukan siapa sebenar nya jati diri Pria itu. Itu terjadi saat sore, saat hujan seperti sekarang . Aku mendekati sosok itu, melihat nya berlutut di tanah tanpa apa-apa untuk melindunginya dari hujan deras. Dia menatap kosong gundukan tanah di hadapan nya . Dia tidak menangis ! hanya menatap dan melamun.

Ketika aku mendekat pada nya , aku terkejut ketika dia menatapku dengan mata nya yang memerah . Tatapan kami saling beradu . Apa yang bisa ku katakan? Dia cantik . Tapi saat aku melihatnya lebih dalam, aku menemukan bayang tubuhku di mata nya.

Aku melihat banyak hal menyedihkan dalam tatapan nya.

Kerinduan . . .

Penderitaan . . .

Kesedihan . . .

Kesepian . . .

Aku sedang terpesona oleh dia ketika dia tiba-tiba pingsan tepat di depan ku membuatku tidak punya pilihan selain untuk membawanya ke rumah ku . Dan saat itu, Aku menemukan banyak hal tentang nya . Aku menemukan betapa dia mencintai almarhum kekasih nya.

Dan sekarang, di sini kami, sekali lagi . Aku mendapati diriku menatapnya untuk beberapa alasan. Mungkin, itu karena aku ingin meringankan kesepian yang dia alami.

Masalahnya adalah ... aku jatuh cinta pada nya.

**INO P.O.V**

Saat itu sudah malam ketika aku bangun dari tidur nyenyak ku dan ku pikir bahwa sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Aku sudah cukup mengganggu keluarga Uzumaki saat ini.

"Aku berhutang lagi padamu, Naruto" Aku berkata dan memaksa tersenyum saat aku menatapnya kembali.

Aku melihat rona kemerahan samar di wajahnya saat dia tertawa lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lembut dengan rasa syukur ketika aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka . Sebuah keanehan yang menghentikan ku , membuat ku melihat kembali padanya.

"Apakah kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya dengan mata penuh kekhawatiran .

"Yya! Kau tidak perlu ... "

"Tidak, kau tidak akan pulang sendirian" Dia bertahan dengan nada yang jauh lebih kuat .

"Ini sudah melewati jam Sembilan malam. Siapa yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi pada mu diluar nanti ... ?!"

Aku mengerjap selama beberapa saat, saat aku mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan nya yang tadi sempat terpotong. Dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan membawa ku keluar dari rumah mereka.

Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan nya saat ini. Selain itu, Aku percaya padanya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa.

Tapi perasaan canggung dalam diriku akan lebih kuat setiap kali aku melihatnya Apakah karena dia Memiliki mata Sasuke-kun? Aku tidak tahu ...!

Tapi satu hal yang pasti ... dia tidak bertindak seperti Sasuke-kun, Sikap nya jauh lebih Manis dari Sasuke-kun . . .

Sejenak aku bisa melupakan nya ketika bersama pemuda ini,

Tapi tentu saja ... selalu akan ada Uchiha Sasuke dalam hatiku yang terus berkata,

"Aku akan menunggu di sini ... untukmu"

**Sekarang aku****bersiap****untuk musim dingin****yang**** semakin dekat  
****Musim dingin****yang penuh dengan****kegelapan****tak berujung****  
****Musim dingin****yang penuh****akan dirimu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT **

**Inspired dari lagu Late Autumn nya Kyuhyun dan film yang dulu saya tonton tapi lupa apa judul nya …. =_= yang dikuburan gitu … tapi dengan sedikit pengubahan #plak . . .**

**Kyaaa …. R&R Minna~ Sankyu *tebar paku* (?)**


End file.
